<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SKAM La Season 1: Trailer by TheAwkwardOne6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075830">SKAM La Season 1: Trailer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6'>TheAwkwardOne6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKAM La Season 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Inspired by SKAM, Original skam fan remake set in Louisiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava lost all her friends. She lost her father. She lost her popularity. She lost everything and everyone but her boyfriend. Only now she was losing him too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ava Boudreaux/Oliver Lirette, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKAM La Season 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SKAM La Season 1: Trailer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Song: Human by Dodie]</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(The words </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>SKAM La</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> fill the screen and flashes of several different characters pop up.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>I wanna pick you up and scoop you out</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(A boy with blonde hair is holding his essay, looking up at a white girl with brown hair who is nodding.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I want the secrets your secrets haven’t found</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(The two people from before, plus a half-white half-black boy, are laying on a blanket at the lakefront. The blonde boy is playing the ukulele)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Paint me in trust</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(The brown haired girl us picked up by the blonde boy and they fall onto a bed with pink sheets while laughing)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll be your best friend</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(The brown haired girl and a new girl, who is eastern Asian, are sitting in a classroom and laughing)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Call me the one</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(The blonde boy and the brown haired girl are fighting.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This night just can't end</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(The blonde boy storms off and leaves in his car, and brown haired girl glaring at him before turning to walk into her house herself)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Oh oh</p><p>
  <span>Will you share your soul with me?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(A group of girls are sitting around a room—the white brown haired girl from before, the eastern Asian girl, and three new ones. A southern asian girl wearing a hijab, a plus sized latina girl, and a blonde white girl laying on the bed)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Unzip your skin and let me have a see</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(The girls gather around a cast list for a school play and give each other hi fives when they see the rules they got.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Paint me in trust</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(The southern Asian girl smiles brightly while wearing her costume—14th century Italian dress, holding some roses. The camera pans out to see her hugging two people who look like her parents.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll be your best friend</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(The rest of the girls all have someone there congratulating them. They’re all dressed in clothing from the 14th century. The brown haired girl is the only one who is completely alone.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Call me the one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This night just can't end</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(She is yelling at the blonde boy, her screaming face muted as she sobs her eyes out. Makes a motion with her hands, indicating they are finished. He runs after her but she pushes him away.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m so human </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(The screen darkens, and the words </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Ava Boudreaux”</span>
  <em>
    <span> appear in bold yellow letters) </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>